corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash
, also known as ''Corpse Party 2U, is a romantic comedy spin-off of the Corpse Party survival horror adventure game series created by Team GrisGris for the PlayStation Portable. The game was published by 5pb. and MAGES, and was released in Japan on August 2, 2012. It features multiple stories written by various guests writers with supervision from Makoto Kedouin, the creator of the Corpse Party series. It is known under the abbreviation 2U in Japan. The game has inspired a manga adaptation. Although the Standard Edition (SE) version of the game alone is rated CERO: D, comparable to the ESRB Mature 17+ (M) rating. However the Limited Edition (LE) version is rated CERO: Z, comparable to the ESRB Adults Only 18+ (AO) rating, a first in the Corpse Party series. This is due to the Corpse Party: Missing Footage OVA that comes packaged with it. Plot The main plot of Corpse Party 2U takes place during Sachiko Shinozaki's birthday. To celebrate the event, Sachiko wants to play a game with the unfortunate students who wounded up in Heavenly Host Elementary School. The characters are forced to participate in a variety of games and do whatever it takes to entertain her. As Sachiko herself said, "Do a romantic comedy or DIE♥" The game is divided into nine chapters. All of them have a specific theme that is never repeated again. All of the titles are parodies from popular media or phrases: #0; Hysteric Birthday! The prologue where Sachiko is happy about this special day and how the residents of Heavenly Host congratulate her. The title is a parody of "Happy Birthday!" #1; The Shame on The River Kwai In the first chapter, , Sachiko gathers everyone at the school's auditorium, and gives them the chance to escape from Heavenly Host. The one who wins the obstacle course will be able to leave with the person of their choice. The title is a parody of The Bridge on The River Kwai. #2; The Phantom of Tenjin In the second chapter, , Sachiko now wants to see a play. So she gets Sakutaro, Mayu, Yoshiki, Chihaya Yamase, Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, Azusa and Ran to help her out as participants in the play. The title is a parody of The Phantom of the Opera. #3; My Greatest Feeling! Trans-Abandoned Bomb Shelter Ultra Quiz In the third chapter, , Sachiko prepared a quiz, and Naho Saenoki, Sayaka Ooue, Aiko Niwa, Shougo Taguchi, and Haruyuki Inumaru are going to participate in it. If they manage to get 427 points, they'll win the prize: Kou Kibiki. Also, they will be able to group together the day after they wake up inside Heavenly Host. The title is a parody of Trans-America Ultra Quiz. #4; Crying Out Love, In the Center of Heavenly Host? In the fourth chapter, , Sachiko finally gets to see what she has been waiting for: a romantic comedy. The participants of the event - Naomi Nakashima, Yuka Mochida, Ayumi Shinozaki, Yui Shishido, and Tohko Kirisaki - will have to fight for Satoshi Mochida's love in different situations. The winner will get something that starts with "ki" from him. The title is a parody of Crying Out Love, In the Center of the World. #5; The King and Us In the fifth chapter, , Sachiko wants to try some "adult games," so she gets Shougo to organize the event. Here, Naomi, Seiko Shinohara, Naho, Sayaka, and Haruyuki will play the "King's Game;" a game where everyone will have to obey the King's orders. The title is a parody of The King and I. #6; Aluminum Chef In the sixth chapter, , Sachiko is feeling hungry, so she decides to start a cooking competition. The participants in the competition are Naomi, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Yuuya Kizami, Yui and Emi Urabe. While the judges are Sachiko, Satoshi, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Yoshikazu Yanagihori. The title is a parody of Iron Chef. #7; Repentant Reals Go to Hell In the seventh chapter, , Sachiko wants to become a Hollywood star. And to do that, she comes up with a perfect plan: make a film, and when it becomes hit, she'll become a star. And she will even bring Lucio Fulutin, a famous movie director, back to life... But soon, everything becomes a mess, and they need to enter in a place inside the school grounds but what is too powerful for even Sachiko to control: A place where the mysterious Book of Eibon waits to be found. The title is a parody of Reals Go to Hell. #8; Today's the Day, Farewell In the eighth chapter, , Sachiko's birthday party has finally come to an end. But Sachiko has one last wish, will it be granted? Is it a miracle possible for the people trapped in Heavenly Host? The title is a parody of Today's the Day, Thank You. #EX; Those Were Our Graves In the extra chapter, , we learn about the two girls from St. Cruz Girls' High School, Azusa Takai and Ran Kobayashi, how they ended up in Heavenly Host and where did they first meet "Knight." The title is a parody of Those Were the Days. Gameplay This game continues with a visual novel approach, as used previously in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, where players are given various options and choices throughout each chapter. As in the previous games, there are a variety of bad endings that one can reach by selecting the wrong options. However, unlike most visual novels and the previous games in the series, this time the player will be in control of the actions of multiple characters in the same chapter. Characters The majority of the cast of characters from the Corpse Party series. Main Characters Supporting Characters Trivia *This is actually canon, according to Encyclopedia Obscura of Corpse Party: Blood Drive. **This explains the references that were shown in Blood Drive (e.g. Calavera Necklace of Sachiko). **Sachiko used 'Fact Loop' a spell that allows the user(s) to travel back to the previous day, which she also used in the Book of Shadows to reset/alternate the timeline. Videos File:コープスパーティー -THE ANTHOLOGY- サチコの恋愛遊戯❤Hysteric Birthday 2U OP|The opening of Corpse Party 2U. File:PSP コープスパーティー -THE ANTHOLOGY- サチコの恋愛遊戯・Hysteric Birthday 2U PV|Corpse Party 2U promotional video External Links * Official Japanese Site PlayStation Network * Official Japanese Site *Official Japanese Site (PSN Edition) * Official Japanese Site (Limited Edition) Category:Games Category:Spin-off